Vagues d'OS
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: Je poste quand j'ai des idées. Recueil d'OS Newtmas. Yaoi.
1. OS 1 Folie

-Ça va être gore. Je vous aurai prévenus.-

Thomas sortait de son travail. Il avait passé une journée assez calme et il était pressé de retrouver son petit ami, Newt. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis quelques moins à peine et tout se passait bien. Enfin, "bien" était un très grand mot. Parce que même si Thomas aimait le blond de tout son cœur, il devait avouer que son petit copain était fou. N'ayant aucune confiance en lui et des gros problèmes psychologiques, ce dernier était obsédé par la perfection pour pouvoir plaire, mais pas à n'importe qui, juste à Thomas. Il se foutait totalement des autres et de leurs avis. S'ils ne l'aimaient pas, "qu'ils crèvent en enfer ces connards" comme disait Newt lui même.

Sur le chemin, Thomas eu un mauvais pressentiment. Faites que Newt n'ai recommencé pas ses conneries. Il crevait de l'intérieur à cause de l'inquiétude. Et il faisait bien d'avoir peur.

Quand il arriva, le brun laissa toutes ses affaires dans la voiture et se dépêcha de rentrer. Son pire cauchemar était dans la cuisine.

Une des premières choses que le cadet vu fut le sang sur le carrelage. Assis par terre, Newt tenait dans ses mains un grand couteau de cuisine. Il semblait avoir essayer de se re-tailler le visage. Au sol, gisait un miroir brisé tâché de rouge.

Thomas s'approcha assez doucement devant le blond qui pleurait et lui prit le couteau des mains.

" - Pourquoi tu as fais ça, mon amour ? Tu es déjà si parfait à mes yeux. " murmura le brun avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il allait avoir des traces sur sa chemise et son pantalon était tout froissé.

Il tenta comme il pu de soulever Newt et l'emporta dans le bain. Il fit couler l'eau, le déshabilla et fit rentrer l'autre dans l'eau chaude avant d'y venir lui même. Et il lava son petit ami. Il frottait le sang, il massait la peau douce sous ses doigts en lui chuchotant des mots d'amour, embrassant chaque cicatrices. Thomas avait l'habitude. C'était un cercle vicieux dont on ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Une heure plus tard il le sorti et l'allongea sur le lit. Il ne chercha même pas à le nourrir en sachant que la réponse serait toujours un non catégorique.

La soirée avait déjà était assez dure comme ça.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Newt s'accrocha à l'autre comme une buée de sauvetage.

Le problème était que le blond n'arriverait plus à remontrer.

Dans la vie ou dans la mort, ils ne cesseraient jamais de s'aimer. C'est même la seule chose dont ils étaient encore sûr. Leur amour, qui partout restait éternel. Comme la mort.

Newt se noyait et Thomas avec.


	2. OS 2 Pancakes

Newt était épuisé. Il avait passé toute la journée à travailler d'arrache pied. Le blond était serveur dans un grand restaurant et il détestait ce boulot. Il aurait tout donner pour ne plus y retourner. Malheureusement il vivait en appartement avec son petit ami, Thomas, qui faisait toujours ses études et ils avaient de gros problèmes sur le point de vue économique. Surtout le brun, car après avoir découvert son homosexualité ses parents l'avaient jetés à la porte. Newt en avait été beaucoup gêné car Thomas avait préférée tout avouer et partir avec lui plutôt que de mentir pour se protéger.

Newt renia ses idées noires, gara sa voiture et entra dans son appartement lorsqu'il senti une odeur. Une odeur.. De pancakes. Et le blond adorait les pancakes. C'était comme sa religion. Il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

Orgasme visuel.

Son petit ami cuisinait. Mais pas n'importe comment. Reprenons la phrase du point de vue de Newt.

" Oh gosh. Mon petit ami fait des pancakes, torse nu dans un pantalon putain de moulant."

Il s'avança, se colla contre le brun avant le lui mordiller le cou.

" Bonjour mon ange " murmura le plus jeune.

" - Tu cuisines..

\- Oui, je fais des pancakes pour la personne qui vit avec moi.. Peut être que tu la connais? " dit Thomas en riant avant de poursuivre " Mais tu ne pourras pas connaître cet homme aussi.. Hum comment dire.. Aussi en profondeur que moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.."

Newt n'en pouvait plus. Il retourna vivement son copain avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne s'arrêterait que quand il serait rassasié. Histoire de.. Le connaître un peu plus en profondeur.

Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..


	3. OS 3 Suicide Silence

"Je ne peux plus.."

Newt était assis dans l'herbe et contemplait les portes du labyrinthe. Elles lui rappelaient tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Des personnes malades qu'il avait fallu bannir. Ces mêmes portes qui s'étaient refermées sur Thomas et que Newt avait cognées de toutes ses forces quand il avait comprit qu'elles avaient englouti ses trois meilleurs amis ici. Pas complètement heureusement, mais quand même. Elles lui laissaient un goût âcre dans la bouche.

"Tout le monde aime les gens quand ceux ci sont morts, non?"

Il se détestait tellement de ne plus pouvoir courir à cause de sa stupide jambe qu'il haïssait tant. Parce que, oui, il aurait aimé pouvoir partir à la recherche d'une sortie sans devoir s'arrêter toutes les minutes à cause de la douleur.

Parce que, oui, il voulait lui aussi pouvoir être utile et ne pas être forcé de rester au bloc.

" Si je ne m'étais pas rater cette fois ci, je n'aurai pas à endurer tout cela. C'est uniquement de ma faute et de mon incapacité à passer de l'autre côté."

Les coureurs étaient rentrés et les portes ne tarderaient pas à se refermer. Alors Newt décida d'aller faire ses adieux aux gens qu'il aimait. En particulier.. Lui. Thomas.

" - Hey Newty !

\- Salut Minho. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est en partie grâce à toi si j'ai pas péter les plombs durant mon séjour ici.

\- Oh heu.. De rien.. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Rien. Je voulais que tu le sache c'est tout. On se voit plus tard !"

Newt se trouvait devant le lit d'Alby. Ce dernier était sûrement dans sa dernière phase et ne l'entendait pas mais le blond jugea important de lui confier ses dernières pensées.

" - Alby.. Tu ne m'entends pas. Et tu ne m'entendras plus jamais. C'était toi le chef et bientôt tu seras plus la. C'est moi le second et ce sont mes derniers instants. Qui prendra notre relais, hein ? Qui ? Sûrement Thomas. Il a l'âme d'un chef et d'un battant, lui. Pas comme moi. Pas comme moi.."

Newt cherchait le plus jeune avant de le trouver devant les portes, en grande discussion avec Minho, Chuck et quelques autres blocards. Parfait, il y allait avoir du monde pour le spectacle.

" - Newty ! Te revoilà. Tu m'as fait très peur avec tes paroles de tout à l'heure et..

\- Je sais. J'en suis désolé. Tommy, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Oui, bien sur."

Les deux amis étaient en retrait et le blond commença à parler.

" Déjà laisse moi te dire tout ce que je veux. Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait, c'est assez dur comme ça. Depuis que t'es arrivé je suis plus moi même. Je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps. Je rêve de t'embrasser. Je rêve de ton corps contre le mien. Je rêve de baisers fougueux. J'aurai pu rêver d'un avenir beau et radieux après le labyrinthe. Je pourrais rêver d'une sortie que tu trouverais. Je pourrais oui. Je t'aime Tommy."

Et à ce moment la, Newt couru comme il pût vers les portes qui se refermaient. Minho tenta de l'attraper au passage mais le blond fut plus rapide et il entra dans le labyrinthe, jetant un dernier regard à ses amis entre les portes qui se refermaient sur lui.

Rien n'avait pût l'arrêter.

Ni le bras de Minho se tendant pour l'attraper.

Ni le hurlement de Chuck.

Ni le réveil soudain d'Alby.

Ni le sourire fanée de Thomas.

Et rien ne le ferait revenir.

Ni les tremblements de Minho.

Ni les sanglots de Chuck.

Ni l'incompréhension d'Alby.

Ni les larmes de Thomas, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il se passait.

" Moi aussi, Newt.. Moi aussi je t'aimais.."

Le blond était allé dans le labyrinthe de son plein gré mais ne lui appartenait pas.

Seule la mort choisirait de son sort.


	4. OS 4 Amour LEMON

[c'est mon premier lemon soyez indulgents :c]

Il était tard quand Thomas rentra de son bureau. Il s'en -voulait de devoir travailler autant car il voyait de moins en moins Newt, son petit ami. Mais les factures et les dettes s'acumulaient de plus en plus et ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire. Le diction "vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche" ne fonctionnait que dans les comptes de fées, et encore pas dans tous.

"- Newt ? Mon amour ? Je suis rentré !"

Aucune réponse. Thomas s'inquiéta légèrement. D'habitude, Newt se précipitait sur lui à peine la porte refermée. Il s'avança dans l'appartement avant de voir le blond roulé en boule sur le lit.

" - Newt, mon ange, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le plus vieux leva ses yeux humides vers le brun, sembla se calmer durant un instant mais reparti dans un énorme sanglot. Thomas le prit dans ses bras avant de le bercer comme un petit enfant.

" - Chut, raconte moi ce qu'il se passe mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne te jugerai jamais.

\- C'est que.. Tu t'acharnes au travail et.. Et moi non, je dois rester toute la journée ici.. et j'me sens si inutile, tu vas voir que dans deux semaines tu vas en avoir marre d'être avec un poids comme moi..

\- Arrête de dire ça. Je t'aime. Si tu dois rester ici c'est à cause de ton problème à la jambe. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'en mourrai ! "

Le blond sanglota encore un peu avant d'embrasser son copain et de lui murmurer tendrement,

" - Fais moi l'amour."

Le brun ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur puis ses baisers devinrent de plus en fiévreux, animés par l'amour qu'il portait au plus vieux. Thomas enleva les vêtements du blond, puis les siens, ce qu'il fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en boxer. Le plus jeune savoura la vue du corps presque nu de son amant puis il commença à parcourir son corps d'une pluie de petits baisers, d'abord le torse avant de descendre de plus en plus bas. Et plus il descendait, plus Newt se cambrait sous les tortueuses caresses du brun. Oh Dieu, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Thomas était si beau. Rien que son sourire pouvait faire bander Newt. Et si un seul de ses sourires lui donnait autant d'excitation, imaginez ce que pouvait ressentir le blond devant la vision du plus jeune entrain de le sucer. Certaines personnes trouvaient cela horrible mais pas Newt. Parce que dans ce simple geste il comprenait à quel point il était aimé de l'autre. N'y tenant plus, il murmura,

" Vas y Thomas. Vas y, je t'en supplie ne me fais pas languir davantage.."

Le brun remonta vers le visage de son amant avant de le prendre en coupe et de l'embrasser, avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Il humidifia ses doigts et prépara le blond, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal. L'échange ne devait comporter que du plaisir et du bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Thomas su qu'il l'avait assez préparer pour qu'il ne souffre pas, il entra en Newt.

L'extase. Toutes les fellations ou tous les sourires du monde n'arrivaient pas a la cheville de ce que le blond pouvait ressentir quand Thomas le pénétrait.

C'était à ce moment la que l'expression "faire l'amour" prenait tout son sens.


	5. OS 5 Apocalypse

[De préférence à lire avec "Born to die" de Lana Del Rey]

Imaginez la violence de notre monde actuel multiplié par le nombre de gens stupides sur Terre.

Imaginez un conflit aussi gigantesque que la bêtise humaine.

Imaginez deux âmes torturées se cherchant parmi les gens hurlants et pleurants afin de s'avouer leurs sentiments cachés.

Et, imaginez, que dans un dernier sanglot, dans un dernier coup d'œil désespéré, ces deux âme se retrouvent.

Oui, imaginez que c'est vous qui retrouvez votre âme sœur avant le grand saut.

Thomas à vingt trois ans. D'habitude il est toujours très propre sur lui mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il est sale à cause des retombants de la fumée. Il a les mains noires de suie et les vêtements à moitié déchirés. Aujourd'hui il va mourir, mais il cherche la seule personne qu'il aimera même dans l'au-delà. Aujourd'hui est son dernier jour et il le destine à l'amour.

Newt à vingt quatre ans. D'habitude il déteste tous ces trucs d'amour qu'on ne voit que dans les films à l'eau de rose. C'est beaucoup trop guimauve pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui il cherche la seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé. Aujourd'hui sont ses dernières heures et il les destine à son bonheur.

Le brun cherche le blond dans la foule des gens qui fuient.

Le plus vieux cherche le plus jeune, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Et leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ils courent l'un vers l'autre avant de se prendre dans les bras. C'est Thomas qui prend l'initiative d'embrasser le blond. Mais c'est le blond qui prend l'initiative de continuer le baiser.

Les doigts de Newt s'agrippants au tee-shirt de son amant comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan.

Les mains de Thomas sur les joues du plus vieux, lui laissant des traces noires sur le visage.

Quelques mots doux échangés dans le bruit des explosions alentours.

" - Je t'aimerai toujours Newt.

\- Je t'aime jusqu'aux confins de l'existence, Thomas. "

Un dernier baiser échangé et le tic tac d'une bombe.

Plus un silence de plus en plus long.

Dans le néant du monde ne reste rien.


	6. OS 6 Dernières Paroles

Thomas était dévasté.

Il marchait, seul, un revolver à la main. Depuis qu'il avait apprit que Newt n'était pas immunisé contre la Braise son cœur était brisé. Son meilleur ami. L'homme qu'il aimait. Pas comme un frère non, l'homme avec qui il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie, celui avec qui il aurait pu vivre heureux en étant lui même. Mais malheureusement la vie n'était pas prête à lui offrir ce qu'il voulait, même si ça n'était pas grand chose. Thomas aurait tellement préféré sacrifier quelqu'un à la place de Newt, même si était horrible et égoïste à penser. Brenda, Poêle-à-frire, n'importe qui sauf Newt. Et Minho aussi, qu'il considérait comme son frère. Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, un bruit de pas le tira de ses pensées.

Thomas releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se trouvaient les yeux vitreux et le corps maigre de Newt.

" - Newt ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?"

Et alors, sans que le brun ne s'y attende, le plus vieux s'avança vers lui, le poussa à terre, s'assit sur ses jambes, prit sa main et posa le bout du revolver sur sa propre tempe.

" - Newt ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Il essaya désespérément de se dégager mais sans résultat, l'emprise de Newt était trop forte.

" - Maintenant tu vas me laisser parler Tommy. Depuis que je sais que je ne suis pas immunisé, qu'un jour je deviendrais fou, fou comme tous les autres, je ne veux plus continuer, je ne veux pas voir ce jour arriver. Alors je voudrais que tu saches quelque chose avant tout. Je t'aime, Tommy. Depuis ce jour où tu es arrivé au Bloc et que j'ai parlé avec toi, j'ai compris que j'étais totalement tomber sous ton charme. Ton corps musclé, ta voix rauque mais douce en même temps, ton sourire, mais surtout, tes yeux. Tes yeux qui me donnaient tant d'espoir quand je croyais que tout était perdu. Et encore aujourdhui, alors que je sais ma fin proche je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de me noyer dedans. Parce que oui, Tommy, même dans de telles circonstances ton regard m'apporte toujours de l'espoir. La seule différence c'est qu'avant je croyais à cet espoir, aujourd'hui je le sais vain. Alors s'il te plait, maintenant que tu sais tout ça, tue moi. "

Après cette longue tirade, Thomas ne trouva à répondre qu'un,

" - Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Sors moi de cette misère. Tue moi avant que je ne devienne un des leurs.

\- Newt..

\- Tue moi. Si tu as un jour été mon ami, tue moi."

Ses mots horrifiaient Thomas. Comment le blond pouvait-il lui demander de faire une chose pareille ?

" - Je ne peux pas.

\- Si ! Fais le !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- TUE MOI !"

Ses yeux retrouvant un éclat de lucidité, Newt murmura,

" - S'il te plait Tommy, s'il te plait."

Avec son cœur sombrant dans un immense gouffre sans fin, Thomas embrassa Newt et appuya sur la détente.

Pile 500 mots.

OS cadeau pour seriesaddicts_ qui a choisi le thème.

Je t'aime très fort, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que je n'ai pas massacrer l'idée. 3


	7. OS 7 Him

Thomas était seul. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Seul parce que depuis ce jour la, il s'était renfermé sur lui même en prétextant que personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Qui pouvait imaginer ce que c'était d'avoir du tuer celui qu'on aime juste pour abréger ses souffrances ?

Qui pouvait imaginer avoir son cœur brisé de cette manière ?

Dans l'esprit de Thomas la réponse était : personne.

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Parce que, oui, Thomas était responsable de la mort de Newt. Même si ce dernier l'avait supplié de le tuer, c'était le brun qui avait appuyer sur la détente. Et il s'en voudrait à vie pour ce geste.

Peut être qu'on aurait pu trouver un remède ?

Peut être que Newt aurait pu être guérit et que Thomas l'avait trop vite envoyer au ciel ?

Peut être qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble pour encore longtemps ?

Trop de questions qui demeuraient à jamais sans réponse de toute évidence.

Le blond était parti.

Et c'était si dur pour Thomas qu'à chaque bruissement de feuilles il entendait son nom.

Que chaque rayon du soleil parmi les nuages lui rappelait son sourire.

Que l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel était le reflet de son âme.

Et il lui semblait qu'à chaque visage qu'il croisait il revoyait celui de Newt.

OS court, sorry. Je l'ai écris en pensant à l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde qui est partie rejoindre le ciel i mois : mon papa.

Il est important que vous le sachiez car ça influence mes écrits. C'est le cycle de la vie ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi :)


	8. OS 8 Anniversaire

Thomas détestait la reprise des cours.  
Il détestait se lever tôt, quitter les bras de son amour, prendre des millions de transports en commun (seulement trois à vrai dire, mais Thomas a fait un bac L on ne lui en veut pas), s'assoir dans l'amphithéâtre et assister à ses cours de cinéma pendant que Newt restait chez chez eux à écrire tranquillement.  
Thomas adorait peut être le cinéma, mais seulement la pratique. La prof d'étude de séquences était ennuyante à mourir et c'est seulement parce que le brun était passionné qu'il ne séchait pas, contrairement à la moitié des autres étudiants.

Ce jour là comme d'habitude son réveil sonna à 6h. Il voulu se lever mais des bras fins l'en empêchèrent : Newt. Et le plus jeune ne pouvait que fondre devant la petite bouille du blond qui le suppliait de rester encore 5 minutes contre lui. Thomas n'eut pas le courage de lui dire non et se recoucha avant de se lever en sursaut une demie heure plus tard car il était très, très, en retard. Il eu à peine le temps de s'habiller, attraper une pomme au passage et d'hurler à son amant qu'il l'aimait qu'il courrait à tout allure pour ne pas louper le bus. Il passa de justesse entre les portes, composta son ticket et s'assit, musique a fond dans les oreilles. Et il pensa, à Newt et à cette chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Thomas était raide dingue du blond et il était le plus heureux des hommes avec lui. Seul petit bémol, le plus vieux semblait avoir oublier son anniversaire.

" Il a tellement de choses dans la tête, je ne lui en veux pas " pensa Thomas.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, quand le brun sortit de sa salle, il fut surprit d'être traîné par son groupe d'amis dans la salle de projection, d'être assis et de voir apparaître à l'écran son petit ami, son amour, son amant.

" Thomas. Tu as dû pensé que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire. Et bien non. Je veux juste te dire à quel point je t'aime et je suis chanceux de t'avoir. J'espère passer toute ma vie avec toi, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je le pense vraiment. Et le fait qu'on habite ensemble ne peut que me rendre plus joyeux. Tu es le copain parfait, j'espère vraiment que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Pour toujours mon amour, je t'aime pour toujours. "

Sur la dernière phrase est montrée leur première photo de couple et une beaucoup plus récente, prise quelques jour auparavant.  
Et c'est la fin de la séquence. Courte, mais Thomas a les larmes aux yeux. Les lumières se rallument et ses amis applaudissent, tout sourire, qui le poussent à sortir de la salle. Obéissant, le brun tombe sur son copain qui l'attend patiemment devant la salle, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.  
Kitsch certes, mais tellement romantique. Et Thomas est quelqu'un qui aime ce genre de choses. C'est avec les yeux humides et un énorme sourire que Newt le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

" Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. "

-  
(Un grand merci à ASmallBaggins sur Twitter pour son gentil mot qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire ! Je te le dédie j'espère que ça te plaira ㈎9)  
Bon. C'est court, et kitsch, et peu original. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Et je suis en L spécialité cinéma donc je ne critique pas :P

merci


	9. OS 9 Merci Led Zeppelin !

Thomas venait d'emménager dans son nouvel immeuble. Étant écrivain, il passait ses journées et même parfois ses nuits sur son ordinateur, devant sa fenêtre, avec une tasse de café, une cigarette et de la musique.  
C'est comme ça que dès le premier jour il remarqua un jeune homme blond et boitillant d'à peu près son âge passer aux même horaires sur le parking de la résidence.  
Plus les journées défilaient plus Thomas attendait impatiemment de voir le jeune homme passer. Il lui trouvait une grâce incomparable et une silhouette parfaite. Il était devenu une obsession pour le brun qui en rêvait même.

Un jour, alors que Thomas avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte et que le doux son de Led Zeppelin se propageait dans son appartement, la sonnette retentit. N'attendant et ne connaissant personne dans le coin, il se décida a  
à aller ouvrir, plus par curiosité que réelle envie, mais il fut largement récompensé. Devant lui, se trouvait le jeune homme blond, sa nouvelle obsession.

"- Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je m'appelle Newt, je suis votre voisin du dessous. J'ai entendu Led Zeppelin en passant à côté de votre porte et comme j'adore cette musique je me suis dit que j'allais passer vous saluer. En plus vous êtes nouveau ici il me semble !"

Thomas était on ne peut plus décontenancé. La personne qu'il convoitait depuis des semaines était devant lui ! Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans il était sexy, et il ne parlait même pas de sa voix.

"- Oui, bien sûr, je suis Thomas. Entrez je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention au bordel ahah..  
\- Oh, vous écrivez ?  
\- Aheeem.. Oui. C'est mon métier. Et vous, que faites vous dans votre vie ?  
\- Je suis journaliste de base mais je suis juste vendeur en ce moment..  
\- Oh.. Pardonnez moi. Vous devez me trouver indiscret.  
\- Pas du tout ! Et puis n'oubliez pas que je viens de m'inviter chez vous ahah !  
\- Pas de soucis. Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Thé ou café ?  
\- Je veux bien un café, merci."

Quelques heures plus tard, Newt et Thomas discutaient toujours. Ils étaient passer au tutoiement très rapidement et avait presque le même âge. Thomas était le cadet de deux ans.

"- Oh, il est déjà si tard ! Je suis désolé, tu avais sans doute des choses prévues..  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! Reste dîner ! A moins que.. Quelqu'un t'attende chez toi?" Se risqua à demander Thomas.  
Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait une chance, même infime.

"- Non, du tout ahah ! Je veux bien, à condition que tu me laisses t'aider à cuisiner.  
\- Bien sûr ! Allons voir ce qu'il me reste."

La soirée passa très vite et Thomas était totalement sous le charme. Il espérait le revoir vite, ce qui était plus que probable étant donné leurs appartements proches. Newt fit la bise au brun avant de partir ce qui ne laissa pas ce dernier de marbre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Newt et Thomas été toujours aussi proches, même plus. Ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble et ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Le brun avait appris que le plus vieux était gay, ce qui l'avait ravi au plus haut point. Il était fou amoureux de lui mais ne tentait rien, ayant trop peur de briser leur récente amitié.

Mais sept mois après le jour magnifique où le blond s'était présenté chez Thomas, les sentiments de ce derniers avaient amplifiés jusqu'à lui bouffer la vie. Il n'en dormait plus et ne mangeait plus, ce qui inquiétait Newt.

"- Thomas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu as l'air si fatigué et tu as beaucoup mincis !  
-Je suis amoureux Newt. "

A peine la phrase fut prononcée que le blond eu un mouvement de recul. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre la plus mauvaise nouvelle du monde.

"-Et... Et de qui?  
-D'une personne inaccessible.  
-Voyons, personne n'est inaccessible !"

Newt se tuait mais il fallait que Thomas soit heureux, il fallait qu'il fasse sa demande à la personne qu'il aimait, même si Newt devait être malheureux pour l'éternité. Thomas avait le pistolet entre les mains et le bout sur la tempe du plus vieux. À tout moment il pouvait appuyer sur la détente..

"-Je suis entrain de le faire."

Le blond ne savait pas s'il plaisantait où s'il ne comprenait pas, mais.. Est ce que Thomas parlait de lui?

"-Thomas..  
-Je t'aime Newt. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.."

Des lèvres sur les siennes. Thomas l'embrassait. C'était lui que le brun aimait. Newt se sentait revivre.

"- Newt tu..  
-Je ne suis pas incessible. Imbécile va. Je t'aime aussi."

-

Voila ! J'avais ce sujet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Et je me suis décidée à écrire ! Même s'il est tard et que je vais mourir parce que dans 9h très exactement j'ai philo. Mais bon, le Newtmas n'attend pas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ️


	10. OS 10 Lait au soja

Il y avait deux choses que Thomas aimait plus que le reste du monde.

La première c'était le lait au soja. Il en buvait tout le temps, chez lui devant la télé, en cours ou même en pleine rue. Il se faisait d'ailleurs charrier par ses amis, surtout Aris qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait à cette "boisson infâme dont même le diable ne veut pas" et qu'il aurait mieux fait de boire "des sodas normaux".

La deuxième c'était Newt, le redoublant de l'unique classe de L. Ses cheveux blonds, ses longues jambes fines, ses doigts qui s'énervaient tous seuls quand il voulait allumer son briquet dans le froid, ses yeux sombres, son sourire en coin, ses remarques sarcastiques. Thomas était indéniablement et irréversiblement sous le charme de Newt.

C'était un lundi. Thomas avait passé son week end à bosser et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était au self avec ses deux meilleures amis, Aris et Minho, quand un grand blond entra. Forcément, il tourna la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer aller s'assoir.

"-Thomas, faudra peut être qu'un jour tu daignes lui adresser la parole..  
-Je lui parle..  
-Presque pas !  
-Mais heu.."

Ne trouvant rien de plus à dire, il se tut et baissa les yeux vers sa plâtrée de pâtes en soupirant. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Thomas ne se lève pour débarrasser, relève la tête et découvre Newt, en grande discussion avec un de ses amis entrain de boire.. Du lait au soja. Avec un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut trop pour Thomas qui lâcha son plateau et dans le même temps s'évanouit, tout cela dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Environ une heure plus tard, Thomas émergeait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il bailla, se frotta les yeux et tourna la tête, s'attendant à trouver son ami asiatique. Il faillit tourner de l'œil une deuxième fois quand il se rendit compte que son plus grand fantasme se trouvait assis dans la chambre, en le regardant presque tendrement.  
C'est à ce moment que choisit l'infirmière d'entrer.

"-Thomas ! Tu es réveillé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Heu.. La fatigue sûrement..  
-Si tu le dis. Tu peux remercier Newt qui t'a porté jusqu'ici et qui est resté avec toi. "

Elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
Le brun se tourna vers l'autre adolescent et commença à bafouiller de vagues remerciements.

"-Ce n'est rien Tommy.  
-TOMMY?  
-C'est le surnom que je t'ai donné. Tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Si.. Si !  
-Tant mieux alors, Tommy. Mais raconte moi ahah, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne crois pas à la fatigue. Est ce que quelqu'un t'as fait peur ?  
-Heu.. Non..  
-Ne me fais pas languir, répondit Newt avec un clin d'œil.  
-Je.. Je suis amoureux.."

Le regard de Newt s'assombrit légèrement à cette révélation mais il restait quand même souriant.

"-Et..  
-Elle ne t'aime pas c'est ça ?  
-Il..ne m'aime pas.  
-Tu es gay alors?  
-Oui.. Tu.. N'est pas.. Homop..  
-Tommy. Je suis gay aussi ! " Dit Newt en éclatant de rire.

Et Thomas se fit la réflexion que ce son était la plus belle chose du monde.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça avant que Thomas, irrécupérable, sorte du lait au soja. À peine l'eût-il entamé que Newt s'approcha et lui piqua. Thomas voulu se défendre mais le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui prit le poignet de sa main libre. Le brun n'osait même plus respirer tant il avait peur de briser cet instant magique. Les yeux sombres ancrés dans les siens, il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre contre ses lèvres.  
Et Newt embrassa Tommy.  
Longuement, doucement, avec passion.

"-Je t'ai toujours remarqué Tommy.  
-Vraiment ?"

Les deux lycéens étaient couchés sur le lit de l'infirmerie dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"- Oui. J'ai toujours espéré un regard de toi, et puis un jour un de mes amis m'a dit que tu me regardais souvent, alors j'ai espéré. J'ai espéré que toi aussi tu m'aies remarqué.  
-Oh si je t'ai remarqué.."

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.  
Ils avaient tout le temps pour se connaître mieux.  
Et dans le baiser, Thomas sourit.  
Newt sentait le lait au soja.

—  
Si vous me suivez sur Twitter vous devez connaître mon amour pour le lait au soja et les montages débiles.. Donc fallait bien un petit OS pour compléter tout ça ahah !  
Je dédie ce chapitre à la conversation tst de Twitter (Morgane, Jade, Sarah, Adèle, Manon, Clara, Jo)㈎9


	11. OS 11 Thé ou café

Minho, dans toute sa carrière de serveur, n'avait jamais vu ça. Ses deux meilleurs clients étaient les opposés extrêmes. Rien que dans leur choix de place. Thomas se mettait à la table au milieu même du café tandis que Newt préférait la place à côté de la fenêtre, un peu en retrait. Et Minho était prêt à parier son appartement et son boulot qu'aujourd'hui, les goûts de l'un seraient encore les opposés des  
goûts de l'autre :

"- Bonjour, Thomas, que puis-je te servir aujourd'hui ?  
\- Hey, Minho ! Heuu.. Juste un café !  
\- Je t'apporte ça ! "

Thomas avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, c'était le genre de mec joyeux, avec qui on sympathisait très vite, celui qui trouvait des points positifs à tout et n'importe quoi et passait certainement la plus grande partie de sa vie à rire pour pas grand chose. Il était assez grand, plutôt musclé avec des cheveux bruns.

" - Bonjour, Newt.  
\- Bonjour Minho. Pourrais-je avoir un thé s'il te plaît ?  
\- Thé vert ?  
\- Oui, merci. "

Newt en revanche était de ces personnes qui parlent peu et préfère la solitude, plongées dans leurs livres. Il ne semblait pas rire beaucoup mais par contre il souriait toujours. Newt était très mince, pas vraiment musclé avec des cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond.

Leurs sourires. Minho songea que c'était la seul chose qu'ils avaient en commun, même si elle était encore différente. Thomas souriait souvent et de toutes ses dents, un énorme sourire qui réchauffait les gens. Newt lui, se contentait d'un petit sourire, discret, mais qui restait magnifique.  
Minho servit le café, puis le thé, et se promit de les rapprocher.

C'était un samedi matin. Le café était plein, mais Newt avait quand même réussit à avoir sa place fétiche. Thomas arriva et soupira en voyant qu'aucune table n'était libre. Minho en profita pour rapprocher ses deux clients en allant voir Newt.

"- Newt ?  
\- Minho, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Il y a un client qui est aussi régulier que toi, et il n'y a plus de place, alors je me demandais si je pouvais l'installer avec toi ?  
\- Bien sûr. "

L'asiatique, heureux alla chercher Thomas et l'assit aux côtés du blond. Il fit rapidement les présentations et retourna derrière le comptoir en chantonnant.  
Thomas détailla son voisin de table. "Il est vraiment beau.." Se dit le brun, tandis que Newt se faisait exactement la même réflexion de son côté. Minho revint pour prendre les commandes, cela ne changea pas trop de d'habitude : Un thé pour le blond, un café pour le brun.  
Et c'est en attendant leurs commandes qu'ils se mirent à faire connaissance.

"- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenter, pardonnez-moi. Je suis Newt. "

Thomas serra la main que le blond lui présentait avant de se présenter à son tour.

"- Je suis Thomas, enchanté, merci pour la place ! " dit-il en riant  
"- Pas de quoi. "

Minho leur apporta leurs commandes avant de sourire d'un air innocent et repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Newt et Thomas se tutoyaient et riaient ensemble. L'asiatique se dit que décidément, plus le temps avançait plus il les voyait ensemble. Et il avait beau avoir des petits yeux, Minho voyait quand même que Newt était beaucoup plus heureux en compagnie de Thomas que tout seul.

Mais, arriva le moment de la fermeture. Minho ne pouvant se résigner à les jeter dehors et les laisser se séparer, s'approcha de Thomas et lui fit une grande claque dans le dos.

"- Hé, Thomas ! Je vais fermer, mais comme tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton nouvel ami, pourquoi tu ne l'inviterai pas à boire un verre chez toi? "

Minho a ponctué sa réplique d'un clin d'œil. Il connaît bien Thomas, il sait qu'il est gay et que Newt ne le laisse pas indifférent. Le blond rougir alors en balbutiant qu'il ne voudrait pas déranger, mais Thomas se lève et lui dit avec un énorme sourire qu'il l'invite à poursuivre leur discussion dans son appartement. Newt, bien que gêné, accepte et il se retrouve carrément à manger chez son nouvel ami avant de rentrer chez lui, tard dans la soirée. Quelques jours plus tard, ils retournent ensemble dans leur café. Minho est vraiment heureux que son (futur) couple fétiche soit de plus en plus proche.

Six mois ont passé. Newt et Thomas sont désormais en couple. Ils reviennent très souvent dans le café de Minho, là où tout a commencé. Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Le café a été refait. Minho est le seul serveur qui est resté, les autres sont des nouveaux. Thomas n'est jamais revenu à sa table au milieu, il est resté à côté de la fenêtre avec son petit ami. Alors l'asiatique est un peu nostalgique, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur apporte leurs commandes.  
Un thé pour le blond, un café pour le brun. Minho sourit alors en se disant que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.


	12. OS 12 Reviens moi

"- Bonjour Thomas. Entre, je t'en prie.. Nolan finit de regarder ses dessins animés."

Thomas passe la porte d'entrée avec une certaine tristesse. Il a habité là, autrefois. Il connaît cette maison par cœur. Il se rappelle de la sensation de la table sous son dos quand Newt lui a passionnément fait l'amour le jour où ils ont appris qu'ils allaient pouvoir adopter un enfant, des escaliers dans lesquels Nolan est tombé une fois, du feu de cheminée qui crépitait les soirs d'hiver. Il sent ses yeux s'embrumer et se force à se calmer. Il n'ose même plus s'assoir dans le canapé.

"- Nolan, ton père est la.."

Le dit Nolan se lève, lui fait un énorme câlin et retourne devant la télévision.  
Newt est très gêné et ne sait pas trop quoi dire. C'est Thomas qui engage la conversation.

"- Hum.. Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
\- Pas grand chose. La boîte traverse une dure période mais tout devrait redevenir comme avant avec ce nouveau client.. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis surchargé de travail mais je m'en sors.  
\- Tant mieux."

Newt a dit ça doucement, comme s'il avait peur que le brun l'entende. Après quelques minutes de silence, Thomas lui pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

"- Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un ?"

Le blond sursaute à cause de la question. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais en même temps il sait que Thomas l'aime encore. Probablement que lui aussi aime encore le brun, mais ils ont trop soufferts de leurs disputes incessantes sur leur travail respectifs, ils ne peuvent pas redevenir un couple, cela ne marcherait pas. Du moins, là est ce que Newt s'oblige à penser.

"- Non, Tommy"

Le brun frissonne à l'entente du surnom, celui qu'il chérit tant.

"- Tu ne veux pas ?"

Alors malgré toutes ses peurs, Newt décide qu'il lui doit la vérité.

"- Non, Tommy. Ça n'a pas marché entre nous, mais je ne me remettrai probablement avec personne. C'était toi ou rien."

Thomas, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ne peut retenir une larme. Il aime Newt. Il est encore dingue de lui, totalement sous son charme. Et il veut le récupérer.

"- Pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on se sépare alors ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu comprends ? Je pense à toi, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Je crevais de peur, et c'est encore le cas malgré tout, que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse te toucher, t'embrasser. Parce que je pense que personne ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi. T'es l'homme de ma vie, je vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus l'admettre. Je donnerai tout pour te récupérer."

Le blond est bouche-bée. Il se doute des sentiments du brun mais pas à ce point la. Encore sous le choc, il ne voir pas Thomas s'approcher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a pas le courage de refuser, alors il laisse tomber ses défenses et lui rend le baiser. Ce sont les minutes les plus excitantes de sa vie depuis sa rupture. Il sent la langue de Thomas titiller sa jumelle et il se colle un peu plus contre son amant avant de réaliser ce qu'il fait. Il ne doit pas céder. Il rompt ce doux moment avec regret, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

"- Je.. Je..  
\- Tu as vu? Tu m'aimes encore. Je le savais.. Newt.. Remets-toi avec moi, je saurais rester calme, je te promet.  
\- Tu as déjà brisé trop de promesses, Tommy.. Je n'y crois plus. Prend Nolan et retourne chez toi. Je ne supporte plus de te blesser."

Thomas s'exécute avec peine. Nolan dit au revoir à son père et sautille jusqu'à la voiture du brun, heureux de le voir. Les deux se retrouvent seuls devant la porte.

"- Je te dis à dans une semaine, alors?  
\- Oui mon ange."

Newt, surprit, se retrouve incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Thomas l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, lui remet une mèche de cheveux en place et part, une ombre dans les yeux, parce que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Newt veut de lui. Mais bientôt, il se le promet, il l'aura de nouveau dans ses bras.

Une semaine est passée. Newt a eu le temps de réfléchir pourtant il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Il est amoureux de Thomas, mais il n'est pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée de se remettre avec lui. Il ne veut pas avoir à revivre les derniers mois, toujours tendu et dans un conflit permanent mais il ne veut pas non plus voir Tommy lui échapper. Alors qu'il est encore plongé dans ses pensées, la sonnette retentit. Le blond va devoir affronter le brun. Et lorsqu'il ouvre à son fils et au père de ce dernier, il reste stoïque. Devant lui, se trouve Thomas dans une chemise blanche impeccable, un bouquet à la main. Des roses rouges, c'est kitsch mais Newt aime ça. Le plus grand lui met délicatement les fleurs dans la main tandis que Nolan se faufile jusqu'à la télévision, "encore des dessins animé" devrait se dire le blond mais à la place il le laisse faire.

"- Tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ?  
\- Si, si. Rentre."

Et il s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il matte un peu ses fesses au passage et se rappelle d'à quel point Thomas est sexy. Ce dernier l'ayant remarqué se met à rire. Un rire joyeux, délicat. Et Newt, qui depuis le début essaie de refouler ses sentiments, ne peut que le regarder encore et encore, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'homme qu'il aime tant. Il sait que c'est mal, mais tant pis.

"- Au fait, Newt..  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai appelé une baby-sitter pour ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Je t'invite au restaurant. On part dans trois quarts d'heure."

Le blond s'étrangle. Il devrait se sentir prit au piège et c'est le cas, mais il est également heureux de savoir qu'il compte encore pour Thomas, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

"- T'as du culot quand même.  
\- Je sais. Vas te préparer."

Le brun s'autorise un sourire, parce qu'il voit qu'au fond, son ex futur petit ami est heureux de passer la soirée avec lui.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux amants partent. La baby-sitter est là et Nolan semble déjà l'aimer. Dans la voiture aucun des deux ne parle, mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant, au contraire, c'est un silence éloigné de toute tension, un moment de calme. Ils arrivent devant le restaurant. Thomas se gare, descend et ouvre la porte de Newt. Ce dernier sort et le suit jusqu'à la table réservée, un peu en retrait des autres. Le blond soupçonne Tommy d'avoir payé un peu plus afin d'obtenir ce petit privilège. Il se décide à lever les yeux vers le brun et se rend compte que ce dernier le bouffe littéralement du regard. Le serveur arrive et prend leurs commandes. Le repas se passe normalement et les deux amis arrivent à retrouver leur complicité d'avant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors qu'ils viennent de finir le repas, Newt se dit qu'il doit mettre les choses au clair.

"- Tommy, je..  
\- Je t'aime."

Thomas a lâché une bombe de l'autre côté de la table, il le sait. Il voit Newt se tortiller sur sa chaise, ouvrir un bouton de sa chemise, rougir, s'étouffer en buvant de l'eau, rougir de nouveau et se racler la gorge.

"- Je sais qu'on a pas réussi la première fois. A cause de mon travail, qui me fatiguait trop, du tien qui te prenait beaucoup de temps. Alors j'ai démissionné. "

Newt ouvre grand les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de la part du brun.

"- Rassure toi, j'ai trouvé un autre métier identique mais dans une entreprise moins grande. J'ai moins de travail mais une bonne paye pour assurer les besoins de Nolan. Alors, Newt, je te le propose encore. Laisse nous une deuxième chance. Je sais que c'est dur, mais s'il te plaît. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de te savoir à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de ta présence. S'il te plaît, dis oui."

Thomas a dit ça en lui prenant sa main qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.  
Newt sait qu'il va prendre des risques. Mais il est d'accord avec Tommy : ils ne peuvent pas vivre séparément. Ils s'aiment trop.  
Alors, dans un léger souffle, Newt donne sa réponse.

"- Oui, mon amour."

Il sent le front de Thomas contre le sien, le regard du plus grand fixé sur lui. Et, parce que ça doit être clair, Newt chuchote une dernière petite phrase avant d'embrasser son amant:

"- Je t'aime, Tommy."

-

Sous l'idée de I_am_narryshipper :) (wattpad)


	13. OS 13 Je ne veux plus

"Je ne veux plus de toi."

Je me sens mourir. Comme si cette simple phrase avait le pouvoir de faire plus de mal qu'une bombe. Une bombe amoureuse, un carnage émotionnel, une apocalypse de sentiments. Je ne ressens plus rien.

"Je ne veux plus être avec toi."

Newt, regarde moi. Newt, je sais que j'ai fais des conneries. J'aurai pas du boire, j'aurai pas du mais putain, c'est toi que j'aime ! Je n'arrive pas à lui dire, je n'arrive même plus à parler.

"Je veux que l'on s'arrête là."

Sept ans qu'on se connaît Newt. Cinq ans qu'on est ensemble. On a combattu les préjugés, nos parents, les factures. Alors une petite soirée ne peut pas briser tous mes rêves. Tous nos rêves.

"C'est ta faute."

Je le sais. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de ce mec en pensant voir tes yeux noirs. J'ai caressé cette peau nue contre la mienne en pensant à toi. Je pensais te faire l'amour mais je t'ai vulgairement trompé. Je ne voulais pas Newt.. Je ne voulais pas. Je voudrais te hurler de me laisser une chance mais les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge et je me retiens de les vomir en hurlant. C'est moi qui suis en tord alors je baisse la tête.

"Tu m'as fais du mal."

Je prie pour que ce ne soit qu'une dispute parmi toutes les autres. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, te faire l'amour tendrement en te murmurant des mots d'amour.

"Je ne t'aime plus, Thomas."

Je voudrais courir sous les goutes de pluie pour te rattraper.  
Je voudrais t'hurler que je t'aime.  
Je voudrais te prendre la main et t'emmener où tu veux.  
Je voudrais t'embrasser sous la pluie, comme dans les films un peu nuls pour adolescents dépressifs.  
Mais je reste là, à te voir partir sous la pluie.

Et je comprend que c'était la dernière fois quand je ne te vois pas te retourner pour me regarder tristement.

Adieu mon amour.


	14. OS 14 L'amour c'est de la merde

Warning : scène de sexe !

Je t'embrasse sauvagement avant de baisser ton caleçon et de t'embrasser à l'intérieur des cuisses. Tu gémis, je sais que tu gémis, mais pas pour moi. Tu gémis comme si c'était n'importe quelle autre pute de service qui te baisait. Mais non, c'est moi. Ton meilleur pote, le meilleur pote du grand Thomas le populaire. Je me relève légèrement juste pour voir ton visage penché vers l'arrière, tu respires d'un souffle très saccadé mais je m'en fiche. Je replonge entre tes jambes et commence à te sucer. Ton corps se tend de plaisir et je t'entends haleter de plus en plus fort. Tu murmure mon prénom comme si tu m'aimais vraiment. Comme si ce n'était pas juste un jeu. Comme si nous étions amants. Je te retourne violemment avant de te pénétrer d'un coup sec et je t'entend hurler de plaisir. T'aime être pris comme ça, hein ? C'est sûr qu'avec ta copine c'est pas les mêmes bases ! D'habitude, c'est plutôt les filles en dessous, non ? Hurle, hurle plus fort, hurle pour moi. Je te tire presque les cheveux pour te mettre dans une position confortable. Et ça dure, pendant plusieurs minutes je fais des vas et viens en toi alors que tu cries d'un plaisir non feint. Bordel je te déteste, si tu savais. Je suis totalement tombé amoureux de toi tu sais. J'suis amoureux de toi mais comme l'amour c'est de la merde, mon seul privilège c'est de te baiser sauvagement plusieurs fois par semaine. Tu vois c'que ça apporte l'amour, tu le vois ? Des emmerdes, partout et tout le temps. Je me sens venir et je finis par jouir en toi, exactement en même temps que toi. On pourrait s'arrêter la, mais tu en demandes plus alors je me faufile une deuxième fois entre tes jambes pour te sucer, encore plus vite que la première fois, et je sens que tu me griffes le dos en hurlant mon prénom. Ta gueule. J'suis amoureux de toi, connard. Mais je continue, parce que c'est ça l'amour : te prendre une nuit ou deux par semaine. Je relève la tête et j'aperçois ton corps cambré sur les draps blancs que tu serres avec hargne, tes lèvres rouges, tes yeux brillants à moitié clos. Tous ces petits détails de quand on baise. Tu jouis encore une fois et on s'écroule sur le lit.

Une heure plus tard t'es déjà parti. Tu t'es levé, t'as enfilé tes fringues dont la moitié à l'envers, t'as murmuré qu'on se voyait plus tard et t'es parti comme un voleur. Alors j'suis là, sur le balcon, à fumer ma clope tout en priant pour que tu reviennes, même si je sais que c'est pas le cas. Parce que t'es en couple avec Teresa et que tu vas probablement emménager avec elle. L'amour, c'est bien un truc de poète dépressif ça encore. L'amour c'est pas des papillons dans le ventre, c'est des coups de couteau ; c'est pas les beaux rêves mais c'est les cauchemars qui te réveillent en larmes à quatre heure du matin.

Tu veux que je te dise ? L'amour, aussi beau et poétique que cela puisse paraître, c'est vraiment de la merde.


	15. OS 15 Les cerisiers ne fleuriront plus

Thomas est allongé sur le divan de son psy. Il y vient régulièrement depuis.. Il y vient beaucoup oui. Beaucoup trop même, mais Thomas n'a jamais su se contrôler. II n'a pas demandé à être suivi psychologiquement, mais ses parents et sa sœur l'y ont poussé. Alors il est là tout en préférant ne plus être du tout.

" - Racontez moi comment cela s'est passé.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Newt.. Il aimait tellement la vie.. Pourquoi des gens lui ont-ils ôté ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Je.. "

Et il éclate en sanglot. Son copain lui manque tellement. Thomas n'a pas accepté que quelques personnes se fasse sauter au milieu d'une foule soi-disant pour une religion alors que les religions privilégient la paix.

" - Vous aviez un endroit préféré ? Ensemble ?  
\- Oui.. Le grand cerisier sur la colline..  
\- Vous devriez y retourner. Réfléchir sur tout cela. Hurler sur le monde. Vous ne pourrez que mieux faire votre deuil.  
\- Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis..  
\- Il y a un début à tout. Faites moi confiance. "

Confiance justement, Thomas ne veut pas trop en donner. Mais bon, il a le temps pour le faire maintenant qu'il est en arrêt maladie.

"Dépression grave", "Tendances suicidaires". Voila ce qui est écrit en lettres rouges à côté de son nom.

Un peu plus tard il sort du cabinet et ses pas le mènent inconsciemment vers le grand arbre. Thomas s'assoit sur les racines et son regard tombe sur deux initiales, T et N, gravées dans un cœur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant : qu'ils étaient bêtes, ados. Bêtes et follement amoureux. Thomas se souvient de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Leur premier baiser, planqués dans les douches des vestiaires. Leur première fois, maladroite mais pleine de douceur chez lui alors que ses parents étaient parti. Leur coming-out. La famille de Newt le rejetant et Thomas insistant pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Sa sœur qui les trouvait tellement adorables ensemble. Les préjugés, parce que bordel y'en a eu. Les remarques cinglantes sur leur passage. La haine des gens. Thomas s'en souvient, mais leur amour comptait tellement plus que toutes ces merdes.

Alors il se met à gratter la terre, espérant qu'elle soit toujours là. Quelques minutes plus tard il la ressort. Leur boîte à souvenirs. Avec peur et appréhension, Thomas l'ouvre doucement, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver dedans ; mais rien n'a bougé. Le brun sort les photos et les détaille une par une. Il y a leur première photo ensemble alors qu'ils doivent avoir à peine quinze ans. Déjà sur cette photo on remarque le regard de Newt qui divague légèrement sur le visage de Thomas à côté de lui. "On ne regarde pas ses amis comme ça, il t'aime c'est sûre !" avait dit sa sœur. Puis une autre, dans une fête foraine. On aperçoit la grande roue derrière et Newt tient une barbe à papa géante dans ses mains. Il sourit grandement à l'objectif. Et puis, une où ils s'embrassent, ils n'ont même pas seize ans, qu'est ce qu'on y connaît à l'amour à cet âge là ? Probablement pas grand chose, mais leurs yeux parlent pour eux et on y lit les plus grandes déclarations. Encore une autre. Newt qui tient dans ses bras une énorme peluche tirée d'un anime japonais. Encore une autre. Thomas qui porte Newt comme une princesse la veille de son mariage. Encore une autre. Newt sur un skate qui manque de tomber et Thomas derrière lui qui semble rire. Des dizaines de clichés se succèdent. Encore une.. Mais celle ci est particulière. C'est leur dernière photo ensemble. On y voit Newt montrer quelque chose du bout du doigt. De son autre main, il tient celle de Thomas qui le regarde amoureusement. Elle date d'il y a un mois. Newt allait partir à Paris pour son travail. "Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Thomas, rhooo, je reviens dans même pas une semaine." Finalement, s'inquiéter avait été inutile : Newt était mort. Mort dans un des attentats. On dit qu'il y a sept phases dans le deuil et très clairement Thomas est en plein dans le déni. "Il va revenir" se dit-il tout les soirs. "Il n'est pas mort" répète-t-il inlassablement. Comme si les mots avaient un véritable impact sur la réalité. Comme si espérer que ce ne soit qu'un rêve l'endormirait et ferait revenir son petit-ami.

"Toutes mes condoléances." Il ne compte plus combien de fois il avait entendu ces mots. Combien de fois il a voulu tout foutre en l'air depuis qu'on lui a dit pour la première fois. Thomas lève les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver ce dont il a besoin dans les fleurs roses au dessus de lui. Malheureusement, les fleurs roses ont disparu avec Newt. L'arbre est mort. Une croyance japonaise dit que s'avouer un véritable amour sous un cerisier relie les deux personnes pour l'éternité ; que briser cet amour brisera l'âme de l'arbre en même temps. Thomas n'y croyait pas mais l'absence des fleurs roses en dit long. Et puis, Thomas n'est plus en état de savoir si ce qu'il pense est vrai ou non. Il n'arrive même plus à contrôler ses envies ou ses humeurs, alors ses croyances n'en parlons pas.

Un souffle de vent emporte l'une des photos au loin et le brun se précipite pour la récupérer. Ces photos sont tout ce qui lui reste de Newt. Il n'a plus rien. Même son odeur a disparu de ses pulls depuis le temps. Hurler n'y fera rien. Pleurer n'y changera rien. Mais c'est tout ce dont Thomas est encore capable. Il lui manque tellement. Est-ce même possible d'aimer une personne à ce point là ? Comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Thomas ne sait pas, Thomas ne sait plus. Il voudrait courir loin, très loin, mais la réalité le rattrapera toujours. Alors il se contente de ressasser ses souvenirs, dans l'attente d'en devenir un.

En levant la tête une énième fois, Thomas aperçoit une fleur, une dernière fleur rose sur l'arbre mort. Alors il se lève pour rentrer chez lui, un triste sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes encore chaudes sur ses joues car il sait que cette fleur ne tiendra pas longtemps.


	16. OS 16 Quelques fleurs sur la mer

(À mi chemin entre un drabble et un OS)

Je suis désolé Thomas. Je sais, les excuses sont inutiles, surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci, mais c'est la seule chose qui arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Le bouquet de pâquerettes que je tiens dans mes mains semble me brûler la peau. C'est con d'apporter des pâquerettes mais je sais que t'adorais ça. Je t'ai tué Thomas.

C'est toi qui m'a tué ! C'est ta faute ! Je te déteste !

Pas de mon plein gré ou dans ma conscience totale mais je t'ai tué. Tu t'es jeté de cette falaise par ma faute. Et étrangement.. Je ne me sens pas coupable. Je suis probablement une personne horrible, mais pourtant je ne ressens.. Rien. Je t'aimais et ce sera probablement toujours le cas, mais c'était trop difficile pour moi. Te voir parler à tous ces gens, être le mec le plus populaire de ton lycée alors que je n'étais qu'un oublié des salles de classe. Je suis malade Thomas. Je suis malade et j'agis sans savoir ou sans le vouloir.

Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre putain ? Malade ! Je suis mentalement instable ! Bordel ! Reviens..

Je suis malade et je suis totalement stupide de pas te l'avoir dit, mais je pensais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Qui aurait voulu de moi, hein Thomas ? Sans toi je n'avais rien et sans moi tu étais tout.

Tu me dois la vie.

Nombreux étaient les personnes qui attendaient que tu me quittes pour enfin avoir leur chance. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Jamais tu ne m'as quitté. Jamais tu n'as levé le ton sur moi. Jamais tu n'a tenté quoi que ce soit.

T'avais peur, hein, avoue ? Tu crevais de peur par rapport à moi parce que t'es qu'un putain de faible, tu comprends ? Faible ! T'as qu'à rester mort, c'est ta place connard !

Je sais même pas comment on est sorti ensemble. Je sais même pas comment t'as fait pour me remarquer, tout le monde semble oublier que j'existais.

Faible.

Je me déteste.

Je te déteste.

Je voudrais mourir à ta place.

Je voudrais que tu revives pour avoir le plaisir de t'égorger moi même.

Putain Thomas tu pouvais pas me laisser. Je t'aimais moi, je t'aimais. Pourquoi t'as sauté dans cette putain d'eau ? Pourquoi je suis là à déblatérer sur la vie et la mort avec des putains de pâquerettes à la main ? Pourquoi t'es faible parti comme ça alors que connard je t'aimais c'est faux ? Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te tuer te serrer dans mes bras. Tu m'as tellement aidé dans la maladie faible alors que je faible pensais que personne faible ne serait en mesure de faible faible faible faible faible faible.

Tue toi putain, reste pas devant ce précipite et saute, la vie c'est de la merde, alors saute et prouve à tout le monde que t'es pas un lâche, que tu peux le faire, que pour une fois tu peux réussir quelque chose dans ta misérable vie. Saute.

Tu sais que c'est faux hein ? Que je ne le pense pas vraiment ? Je ne contrôle plus mes paroles. Je me rappelle des temps heureux, de nos souvenirs ensemble, et je m'y raccroche comme à une bouée.

Faible.

Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tu le sais hein ?

Tu ressembles vraiment à une mauviette ainsi, avance d'un pas et tu seras libéré de la souffrance. Avance d'un simple pas et tout ira mieux.

Mais je ne peux pas me tuer. Je n'y arrive pas. On me hurle de le faire, mais c'est impossible. Alors, avant de devenir encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà, je jette le bouquet de pâquerettes dans la mer et part loin du précipice, loin de toi, loin de ton âme. Je m'enfuis.

Comme le lâche que tu es.

—

Mon but était de faire comprendre au lecteur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'une personne ayant des troubles de la personnalités, qu'ils soient de type schizophrénique, bipolaire ou borderline. J'espère avoir un minimum réussit bien que je ne me suis penché que sur le psychique.


	17. OS 17 Les soirs se ressemblent tous

J'entends mon réveil sonner.

Mes yeux sont encore humides de ma crise de larmes de cette nuit.

Je ne sais plus comment m'en sortir. J'souris parce que c'est le seul truc qu'il me reste à faire.

"Ta mère est morte"

Ça aurait pu être le pire moment de ma misérable vie.

"Ton père est mort"

Ça aurait du être le pire moment de ma misérable vie.

"Thomas est mort"

C'était le pire moment de ma misérable vie.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, le jour de mes 25 ans, mes parents et mon copain étaient tous les trois en voiture. Ils venaient me chercher pour me faire une surprise. Un mec bourré qui conduisait son putain de camion. Connard. T'as brisé ma vie, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?

Thomas et moi on s'aimait, depuis toujours, même quand on connaissait pas encore la signification du mot amour. C'était dans nos têtes, dans nos cœurs, dans nos veines. Au jardin d'enfant on se tenait la main quand il fallait rester assis quelque part. On était jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Un jour Thomas a déménagé. J'ai pleuré sans pouvoir arrêter, je ne pouvais plus manger, plus dormir, plus vivre. Alors mes parents ont décidé de déménager eux aussi. J'ai retrouvé le sourire, et Thomas aussi.

Après il y a eu la primaire. On était dans la même classe et inséparable. On dormait dans le même lit quand on se voyait.

Au collège, on s'est encore plus rapproché. On se faisait la bise un peu trop près des lèvres. On dormait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Thomas a eu une copine. Pendant quelques jours seulement, elle l'a quitté avec un sourire, ne supportant pas notre proximité, ses derniers mots résonnant dans ma tête pendant des semaines : "Vous vous regardez comme si l'autre était la huitième merveille du monde. Réveillez-vous, vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre !".

Puis il y a eu le lycée. Thomas était un scientifique, moi pas vraiment, j'ai bossé des heures et des heures pour ne pas être séparé de lui. N'arrivant pas à suivre, je suis allé en technologique et Thomas m'a suivi. Le premier jour du mois de mai de notre année de terminale, Thomas m'a invité chez lui. On a joué aux jeux vidéos, on a lu des poèmes parce que je crois bien que j'étais un littéraire refoulé. Et le soir, alors qu'on dormait ensemble, Thomas s'est retourné. Il m'a demandé si je trouvais notre relation normale. J'ai répondu que oui, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à être meilleurs amis. Thomas a répondu qu'il ne se sentait pas comme mon meilleur ami. J'ai eu mal au cœur, la tête qui tournait, l'envie de vomir qui remontait dans ma gorge. Puis Thomas a dit qu'on ne devait pas désirer son meilleur ami. Qu'on ne devait pas bander en le voyant en sous-vêtements. Qu'on ne devait pas se toucher en pensant à lui. Qu'on ne devait pas rêver de.. Je n'ai jamais su la fin de cette phrase parce que j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. On se retenait depuis tellement de temps, ça n'avait rien de doux comme dans les livres à l'eau de rose. C'était violent, on s'y acharnait, comme si rien d'autre n'allait compter dans notre putain de vie.

Après notre bac, Thomas et moi nous sommes installés ensemble dans un petit appartement. Il était en fac de biologie, j'étais en fac d'arts. On était pas dans les mêmes cours mais dans la même fac. Entre nous c'était extrême; on était incapable d'être séparé plus d'une demi-journée. On dormait ensemble, on mangeait ensemble, on se douchait ensemble. C'était comme si nous étions incapables de faire les choses l'un sans l'autre. Comme si la seule présence de l'autre réussissait à nous combler.

Vous savez, j'ai réellement penser qu'on pouvait être heureux. Qu'après tout ça, Thomas et moi allions pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille. On demandait pas d'avoir pleins d'amis, de l'argent ou d'autres choses matériels. On s'aimait et ça valait tout vous comprenez? On s'aimait et on se croyait invincible. Putain l'amour rend con, dingue, fou. Mais avec lui your me paraissait mieux, tout me paraissait calme et en harmonie. Quand j'ai eu 23 ans, Thomas m'a emmené au cinéma puis à la plage. Et il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

"Pas forcément maintenant" avait-il précisé. "On est jeunes. Mais je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. C'est cliché mais t'es indispensable à ma vie tu vois? Alors j'ai besoin de toi."

J'ai accepté. Lui et moi c'était une putain d'évidence, on serait ensemble pour la vie.

Mais y'a toujours des trucs qui clochent. Toujours des merdes pour nous tomber sur la gueule quand on s'y attend le moins. Vous pensez être heureux ? Ne criez pas victoire trop vite. La police m'a appelé. Les trois personnes que j'aimais le plus, mortes, en même temps.

Comment vivre à présent ? L'amour de ma vie est six pieds sous terre. Sa tombe est la plus propre car je passe mon temps libre à la nettoyer. Je dépose des fleurs, des objets que t'aimais, des photos, tout ce qui te rendait heureux.

Thomas, mon amour.

Sans toi les soirs se ressemblent tous. Ils sont sombres par ton absence.

Je pleure toutes les nuits et tous les jours, et rien ne m'empêche de pleurer.

Je t'aime Thomas. Je me rappelle de tout. De notre premier baiser, notre première sortie, notre premier "on a fait l'amour", notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier "on se tient la main?", notre premier appartement, notre premier "on est en couple", notre première rencontre.

Je sais, cette liste c'est le bordel, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que depuis que t'es parti c'est le bordel partout. C'est le bordel dans l'appartement. C'est le bordel dans mes cours. C'est le bordel dans mon cœur. C'est le bordel dans ma tête. C'est le bordel dans tout ce que je fais et tout ce que je ressens, juste parce que t'es parti.

Putain.

Reviens.

[c'est nul voila désolée]


End file.
